Zenith: Across Worlds Wikia
Screenshot_(65).png|Light Novels|link=Zenith: Across Worlds (light novel series) thethree.png|Characters|link=Category:Characters CotS_Quotes_(1).png|Story Arcs|link=Category:Story Arcs Welcome to the Zenith: Across Worlds Wiki! A Wiki and a Collaborative Encyclopedia covering the light novel series, Zenith: Across Worlds, and its related media. Help us expand our information hub! Assist in creating pages and adding information to existing ones! Our database currently contains ' ' and ' '! ''Zenith: Across Worlds'' (ゼニス: 世界アクロス, lit. Zenisu: Hanarete Sekai) is an ongoing light novel series that began its release in August 15, 2014, written by C. K. Will, with production and illustrations by Jena Red, Rwoni Meadows, and Jra Yp. Set in the near future, the novels revolve around four teen gamers, Rayde, ZeoTamer, Shadow, and Gilan, who have all mysteriously found themselves within the new and popular massively multiplier online role playing game, Zenith: Across Worlds. Although mostly strangers at first, the players eventually meet and forge a strong bond with one another, one that is constantly tested by the game's unconventional challenges, other outside players, and each other. Both Chapter 15.2, ''Shadow's Clash of the Shops Part V II'', and Chapter 16, ''New Life'', have been released to readers! And so begins Part Two of Volume One. Although the Clash of the Shops Arc has ended and we arrive to a rather tear-jerking and unexpected event finale, there are still new and exciting adventures in store in the upcoming chapters. Readers will laugh, cry, and cheer, especially so with the introduction of the two newest characters in Chapter 16. Although we wait for the release of the next chapter, numerous pieces of merchandise and bonus content, such as the new Zenith: Across Worlds Official Compilation Soundtrack Vol. 1'', are continually being put out by the producers and writer. The next chapter has been set to release in the next week or so, so until then keep on reading, keep on listening. If you're dedicated enough, come and help us add any information to the developing Wiki and aid us in recreating Zenith's fantastical world. Check out the below section, 'Adding Info' to see our guidelines. And, as always, stay safe, stay awesome, and stay tuned. Zenith Across Worlds Official Compilation Soundtrack Vol. 1 is the Bonus CD soundtrack that was released on April 4, 2015 with the release of light novel chapters 15.2 and 16. There are various artists that are featured, such as TETRA-FANG, Konomi Suzuki, and more. These songs are inspired by the events that transpire in the Welcome to Zenith Arc, the Clash of the Shops Arc, and the Not Alone Arc of Volume One of the light novels. (Read More...) Feel free to contribute to the wiki, just remember the following: *'Light Novels take precedence over other forms of media.' ::Novels & Material Editions > Officially Put-out Non-canon Writings > Fan-fition > Other * For people who want to upload images, please read our Image Guideline first. * If you are uploading light novel or manga screenshots please include page and volume number in the title. * Fan content (including fan art, fan fics etc.) is not to be used in the content of official pages. However, they may be freely used on personal user pages or blogs, so long as the Unofficial Image and Personal Photo categories are added to any unofficial image. * Do not forget to add appropriate categories to any page you might be creating. * Be articulate. * Remember to use for names and terms. * Always add appropriate infoboxes when creating articles. * If you use content from other websites, it is best to obtain permission. We do not want angry villagers with torches and pitch-forks. * A page can only be linked once per article. The first mention should be linked to the said article. For example, the first mention of Kirito in an article should be linked, while the second mention of Kirito shouldn't be. *If you ever encounter an issue that you an editor can not fix, the Admin Support may be able to address your problems, just contact one of our admins through the convenient threads already in place. A Memory Ago, the seventeenth installment in the series and the second in Part Two, has been released to readers (05/09/15)! Picking up from chapter 17, as the characters begin to fall into place and meet one another, a glimpse into the pasts of the shop owners takes place. Check it out now! Click here! Who do you ship with Shadow from the Coalition? Lane Guradel for the Official Soundtrack Compilation!|center]] Category:Browse RAyde Category:Chapters Category:Locations Category:Soundtrack Category:Character Components Category:Weapons and Abilites Category:Classes Category:Subclasses Category:Types